The Island
The Island, also known as Noa's Island or Doc Island, is the current home and main headquarters of Noa Doc, Hank Doc and Key. It's also the former home of Colin Doc who also build it in the first place. History 'Background' The Island was constructed by Colin Doc several years ago. He build the Island with everything on it all by himself. He lived there with his wife Catherine for a long time, even during the latter's pregnancy with Noa Doc. Later in Colin's life when he started working on the DocSoul, he would move to The Tower for the more peaceful and calm setting. 'Destruction & Reconstruction' To Be Added Years later, Maker found the Island after locating it's invisible remains when he stranded there. Thrilled with it's rediscovering, he reconstructed The Island with Noa being its new owner in mind. He rebuild most walls and doors, re-installed its computer wiring as well as Colin's shield. 'Noa's Island' Some time before The General's arc, Noa moved in her Island with Key as her "aid". Though Hank would move in as well a bit later. Hank would eventually make his own adjustment to the Island whether Noa would re-decorate it. During an encounter with Nazim who used the Atlantis Lock to shut down The Island when its "lock down" function was activated. Overcharge (PowerForm) was used to install a feature in the DocSoul allowing it to deactivate The Island's "lock down" function at any time when it would be misused again. Information To Be Added Capabilities 'Offensive Capabilities' The Island possesses advanced weaponry in order to defend itself when under attack. On both of the outer sides of the Island, there are two automatic energy guns and one extra in the middle of the Island. These guns can protect The Island from most intruders and villains. Inside the Island, on the second plateau, the missile operating system is located which can fire powerful heat seeking missiles that can create powerful explosions on impact. The missiles can only be manually activated from the operating system on the second plateau. The missiles can also be guided to a specific location through the use of preset coordinates before launching which cannot be changed after they have been launched. The Island outer defensive shield can also be used in an offensive manner. Whenever an outsider comes in contact with the active shield, they become heavily shocked and electrified by the powerful electrical energy. 'Defensive Capabilities' Like The Tower, The Island has an impressive and powerful defensive shield. This special shield was created by Colin Doc years ago. This shield is powerful enough to protect The Island from any outsider and intruder as well as any magical attack or force, any weather phenomenon, earthquakes and other external assaults. The shield can also prevent anyone from leaving The Island (in)voluntarily. The shield's power comes from an internal power source, the "circuit board" which can be removed to deactivate the shield at any time. In addition to its external magical shield, The Island also has an internal "lock-down" function. This function can be manually activated from Noa's Room and locks down plateau 1 and 2 individually, preventing anyone from leaving or entering both plateaus. But this "shield doesn't prevent people from leaving or entering The Island itself. As it only locks all available entries and exits from it's residence. 'Other Capabilities' The Island is self sustainable meaning that it creates it's own electricity to protect itself but it also powers all of the computers and systems and other technical/mechanical devices. It's power never runs out and can operate without somebody looking after it or too maintain it. The Island also has it's own central heating and cooling system. It can be controlled by The Island computer system to create any pleasant environment. The Island has it's own security system and can detect outsiders through their body heat temperature. It can also detect incoming attacks and assaults and trace their origin using satellites. The Island has a direct communication link with the main computers of both The Tower and Creator's Boats. Items and Objects This is a list of known items and objects, with their details, that are known to be stored somewhere on The Island. Trivia To Be Added Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Doc Family